The New Girl
by MadHattress3
Summary: The boys in the house hold meet a girl and Vyvyan seems to like her. Summary sucks, I know, rated M for future events.
1. Door Without Lock

**Ok this is my first fan fiction so, it's probably not really good but it would be great if you could read and review it, please**

**And I think everybody knows this but apparently it needs to be said. I DO NOT OWN THE YOUNG ONES, THE FOLLOWING STORY IS JUST FOR ENJOYMENT.**

It was an ordinary morning in the shared house. Mike was going through the newspapers, Vyvyan was trying to get rid of his hangover, Rick was admiring himself in the mirror, and Neil was complaining how he always does all the house hold chores.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP NEIL! I AM TRYING TO GET RID OF THIS HANGOVER!" Vyvyan shouted before continuing to bang his head against the wall.

"Oh thanks Vyv. I like, do all the cooking and cleaning, right, and like all you guys do is yell at me-"

"Shut up Neil!" Mike yelled, not looking up from his newspaper

"NEIL! WHERE IS MY BWOODY BWEAKFAST! GOD YOU ARE JUST COMPLITELY USELESS AREN'T YOU? YOU STUPID HIPPIE! Rick shouted when he entered the kitchen.

"Oh, ya bring Neil down, that's a good way to start the day" Neil said as he placed a cornflake on the table.

"Neil? What is this?" Mike asked putting down his newspaper.

"Its a cornflake Mike." Neil answered slightly confused.

"Just one?" Mike questioned.

"Well...ya, that's all we have left to eat." Neil explained. Just then Vyvyan came running downstairs, "Quick the Bastered Squad is about to start! Turn on the telly" Vyvyan sat down on the couch waiting for Neil to turn on the TV, when Neil sat down Rick started to complain.

"WHY DO I ALWAYS HAVE TO SIT ON THE WICKETY CHAIR!?" Rick whined.

"Because no one likes you." Vyvyan explained without taking his eyes off the TV.

"Thats a wather wude joke." Rick stated holding back tears.

"Sit down Rick." Mike ordered.

KNOCK!KNOCK!KNOCK!

"Someones at the door Neil." The houae mates said in unison. "Why do I always have to answer the door?" Neil asked as he got up.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Because you like meeting people." Mike answered. Before Neil could get to the door a girl came in and slammed the door and tried to lock it. "Um...that door doesnt have like a lock or anything." Neil told her

"How can a front door not have a lock!?" The girl shouted still trying to lock it. At the sound of a females voice Mike jumped of the couch and ran to her. "Hiya babe, no need to panic, your knight in shinning armer is here." Mike said, trying to catch up his breath.

"I dont need a knight in shinning armer! I need a place to hide! Some where that has a fucking lock!" The girl shouted, kicking the door in frustration.

Hearing all the commotion Vyvyan and Rick got up to see what was going on.

"What the wuddy heck is g-" Rick stopped short, seeing a girl in the house was very rare, well it cant be rare if it never happens.

"You!" The girl pointed at Vyvyam. "You look tough."

"Ya...and? Vyvyan asked confused.

"I need you to tell the guys that are about to bang on this door, you know the one with NO LOCK, that im not here and that you think i ran down the street." She begged, trying to make it sound like an order.

BANG BANG BANG

At that moment the girl ran and jumped behind the couch. Still confused Vyv amswered the door.

"Hey! Vyvyan!" The guys at the door shouted, "You havent seen this great looking bird? We had her cornered and the bitch kicked me in the nutts and ran off!" One of the guys explained.

"Ya i did actually," the girls heart froze, "saw her running down the street not to long ago." Vyvyan explained, pointing down the never ending street.

"Alright! Thanks man." The guys shouted over their shoulders as they ran off.

Vyvyan shut the door and started heading into the living room when the girl jumped into his arms, almost knocking him over. "Thank you! Thank you so very very very much!" The girl shouted hugging him tightly, before she planted multipule kiss all over his face.

SPG fainted


	2. Info

**I am going to delete this account and create a new one under a new email and user (for some reason I cannot logg into my email so Iam not sure if this story will stay up but I will repost this story from that account regardless if it stays or not, so if you see another "The New Girl" under a different username it's me…so see y'all on the flip side :)**


End file.
